1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a means for controlling and conserving the usage of energy, particularly of electrical energy by appliances operative in a room provided as an accommodation for a guest occupant. More specifically, a device is disclosed for controlling a plurality of appliances responsive to the presence or absence of the occupant, particularly as detected by door-activated switches.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While prior art devices tending to control air conditioning and heating devices responsive to opening of windows are known, e.g., Dageford U.S. Pat. No. 3,729,735, such devices function irrespective of the presence in a room of its occupant. The major concern therein is to avoid heating of cool external air, or cooling of warm external air brought in through an open window.
However, such devices do not pertain to a solution of the problem of guest comfort existing within the lodging industry. Specifically, guests are ordinarily supplied with appliances utilizing electrical energy which affect lighting, provide television and other amenities, and heat and cool the occupied room. However, guests are known to leave rooms after having availed themselves of the room comforts without disconnecting the various appliances or readjusting heating and cooling thermostats to acceptable levels for the unoccupied room prior to leaving.
Thus, while the majority of the time which a guest rents a room is spent by the guest externally of that room, electrical energy consumption continues throughout the period in many cases as if the guest were still present.